


Merry Christmas!  Will You Marry Me?

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-14
Updated: 2004-12-14
Packaged: 2018-12-27 11:45:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12080409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Justin gets a Christmas surprise.





	Merry Christmas!  Will You Marry Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

“Oh how bout this one!?” Emmett exclaimed happily pointing to a pink diamond white diamond mixed woman’s promise ring.

Brian glared at Emmett dulling his excitement momentarily. “Quit it or you’ll sit in the vette.” Emmett pouted moving over to the men’s jewelry.

“Fi-iiiine.” He sang looking in at all the beautiful rings watches and other assortments of jewelry he’d probably never own. “Ask me for my help and then IGNORE me as always.” He continued in his very Emmett falsetto.

“I don’t need help . . .” Brian paused then smirked. “I merely wanted your lovely company.”

Emmett rolled his eyes, and dropped to his real voice that rarely ever got used. “Right.”

Brian looked at him and grinned. Hearing Emmett’s relatively deep voice was almost comical. “He wouldn’t admit it but I know he’d want something with diamonds, but still masculine.” He added with a meaningful look to Emmett who raised his hands innocently. “And he said once that he didn’t like Deb’s jewelry because he thought the yellow gold was gaudy.”

Emmett looked wounded. “This is for him not you.” Brian added continuing to glance in the cases.

“So white gold?”

“Platinum, Emmett.”

Emmett’s cute gap toothed grin was his response. Brian loved Justin so much it was almost disgusting. Even Em, who believed in the two from the start, was shocked to find out just what Justin was getting this year for Christmas. What was he getting? A big fat ring and an offer he couldn’t refuse. Moreover an offer he wouldn’t refuse.

“Right. Platinum.” Emmett toned looking into the case of male rings Brian was staring into. “Maybe onyx and diamonds?”

Brian thought about it then shook his head. “That’s more me than him. He likes color . . . I mean he’s an artist.” Brian looked slightly nervous to the trained eye. Emmett held back a laugh. It would just embarrass the man, and make him cranky.

“Weeeell.” Emmett started looking around. “Let’s get some help shall we?”

Brian looked at Emmett, and nodded. “Yeah.”

Emmett waited until an older woman walked behind the counter, and wiggled his fingers. “Yoohoo ma’am could you possibly grace us with your expertise?” Emmett flattered luring the woman in with his smile.

She smiled warmly at happy sweet Emmett. “Why, of course darling, what is it you’re looking for?”

“Well it’s not for me. I’m just here to help.”

“I need to get a ring for my partner. Sort of an engagement ring.” Brian said quickly.

Emmett did a stage whisper. “There’s no ‘sort of’ about it.”

The woman smiled. She got the impression this was not a female’s engagement ring.

“For a male?” She asked passively. She didn’t want to sound displeased. She could really care less. She suspected a couple of her grandsons, truth be told.

“Yes.” Brian confirmed small polite smile.

“Alright, well, why not give me an idea of what your partner would like and I can get some that look about right, and we can go from there.”

Brian looked to Emmett. He could buy clothes like it was his job, shoes he was an expert, but damn if he had no idea how in the hell to buy an engagement ring.

“That sounds great. Brian why don’t you tell her what you told me.” Emmett instructed before looking to the sales woman. “Perhaps you could get that lovely titanium watch right there for me to try on while he talks?”

The woman chuckled. “Lovely choice. Black or blue?”

Emmett looked down then smiled up. “Both.”

Brian rolled his eyes, but smiled when the woman looked back to him while Emmett tried on his treasures.

“Um, well, he’s not a big fan of yellow gold. I’m thinking platinum.” He felt that was important to get across. “I think he’d like something with diamonds but nothing feminine. At least a carat.” That was his own preference. “He’s an artist, you know, a very artistic eye . . .”

The woman nodded and smiled. They may be gay but Brian was just like all the other soon to be proposing men. He was nervous, and had no idea how to buy a ring.

“Alright let me get a few for you to sample.” She glanced at Emmett concentrating on the blue watch, and decided it was safe to turn her back.

Brian watched Emmett stare at his wrist and look at the watch in the mirror. He couldn’t help but smile.

“So black or blue?” Brian asked with a smirk.

Emmett looked up, and grinned. “Um clear? This is Tiffany’s Brian I’d have to have an aaawful lot of parties to be able to pay fifteen hundred dollars for a watch.”

“What else do you have to pay for?”

“Uhm shelter, and food?”

“I think your priorities are messed up.”

Emmett laughed going back to his watch. Just then the woman walked over with a set up of about 20 fabulous rings. Emmett gasped setting the watches down interested in the rings much more.

“Oh my my. I’m positively drooling.”

“Do you ever talk normally?” Brian teased but his heart wasn’t in it. He was too busy staring at the rings.

“Now most of these are a mix of platinum and very light yellow gold. Most people who say they dislike yellow gold are referring to the very bright almost orange gold. The softer yellow gold mixed with the platinum is a beautiful combination making the ring stand out more, and in my opinion makes a lot of these a bit more masculine.”

Brian nodded glancing at the rings. These were great. He’d had nothing in mind but this would have been it if he had. He looked to Emmett. “You think he’d like the mixture?”

Emmett reluctantly looked away from the rings. “Honey you know him better than I do, but these are beautiful. I’ve seen Deb’s gold, and it ain’t nothin’ like this.”

Brian nodded. “He’d like it.” He said decidedly.

Emmett smiled. “So . . . which one?”

Brian scanned the rings rows of diamonds round cut baguette all the cuts and mixtures of them. His eyes landed on one of the more simple of the rings. A soft yellow gold band growing to connect into a rectangle of brushed platinum set into the platinum rectangle was a princess cut diamond set with a point facing front and one facing back. A line of the same cut diamonds lined each end of the platinum as though they were the connectors holding the gold and platinum together. He stared at it before scanning again. His eyes continued to float back to it. Simple, but beautiful.

Brian lifted it out of its bed in the cushion and showed it to Emmett. “This one.” 

Emmett smiled. “It’s beautiful.”

The woman smiled it was beautiful. It was pretty expensive too. A curse of working at a store like Tiffany’s was just cause you worked there didn’t mean you could afford to shop there.

“Tell me about this one.”

“Well The diamonds are princess cut . . .” Emmett laughed and elbowed Brian seemingly just getting a joke.

Brian smirked.

“. . . Um yes it’s a karat and a half total weight all diamonds are in invisible setting in the platinum. The yellow gold is 20 karat gold.”

“How much?” Brian didn’t really need to save, but he had been a little since he decided what he would do this Christmas. He knew whatever he bought would be insanely expensive. He didn’t think he needed to buy Justin’s love. He knew he could be dirt poor and the kid would live with him in his cardboard box. He spent because Justin deserved it.

The woman mentally crossed her fingers. She lost a lot of customers when the cost came out.

“It’s eleven thousand.”

“My lord!” Emmett screeched fanning himself dramatically. Brian wasn’t shocked but he was even a little taken aback. He nodded. It didn’t matter. This was the one.

“Okay. I want it. Would you quit it?” Brian growled. Emmett shook his head continuing to fan himself. “I’ll need to do up an application for the insurance on it as well.”

She nodded. “I assumed.” She chuckled.

He waited as she filled out everything she needed to and watched Emmett stare at the watches still sitting on the counter.

“So which did you pick? Assuming clear isn’t an option?”

Emmett shrugged. “Black.” He decided glancing at them one more time. He looked to the woman. “How long will this take?”

“Oh about twenty minutes to a half hour.” The woman estimated.

Emmett nodded and grinned. “Well no offense but I’ll be next door looking at things I can afford.” He teased lightly.

“I’ll be over.” Brian said with a grin as Emmett walked out. “I’ll take the black watch too.”

The woman looked up surprised, and then smiled. “That’s sweet.”

Brian shrugged. “He’s a good friend to both of us.”

“Wouldn’t I like to be one of your friends.” The woman chuckled getting the watch.

Brian grinned taking out his credit card ready to say good bye to a rather large chunk of money.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Gus calm down or we’re cutting the sugar intake in half tomorrow.” Brian warned watching the boy ignore his mother playing with his toy plane and singing the “presents” song rather loudly on Debbie’s old living room carpet. Gus looked pensive.

“Wha’does intake mean?” The six year old asked with scrunched eyebrows to everyone’s delight. Brian smiled ah to be six, and amusing no matter what you did.

Gus pouted. “Don’ laugh a’me!”

“Calm down Sonny boy we’re not laughing at you. It means no more candy if you don’t cool it.” Brian said with a grin.

Gus grinned at his daddy. “Sorry daddy.”

“It’s alright Gus you go ahead and get it all out Grama doesn’t mind.” Deb said kissing Gus’ hair passing him to the tree. “Carl, get the camera.” The man did as he was told smiling at his exuberant wife. “It’s present time!”

“YAY!!” Two year old Jenny squealed from her spot playing with her dolly. Michael grinned at his daughter.

“Only one tonight Jenny mommies said so.” Michael said grinning as he blamed the women.

“All dem!” The little girl giggled grabbing presents from under the tree.

“Jenny. One.” 

The little girl pouted and looked to her brother.

Gus shrugged shaking the present he’d brought from home to open. “We gotted one every night of Annakah, Jenny. Wait fer Santa.”

Justin chuckled softly, and Brian turned to him and smiled kissing him and whispering softly. “Hey don’t laugh at my kid.”

Justin nibbled Brian’s ear. “I’m not laughing at him. He’s just so sweet.”

Brian pecked Justin’s lips. “Just like his dad . . .”

“Christ you two can you wait a couple more hours?” Mel teased from the chair she shared with Lindsay handing Jenny the present they brought her from home.

“No.” Brian said simply kissing his lover again.

“Gross.” Molly groaned, and Jennifer laughed helping everyone sort out presents. Ted caught Molly’s eye and nodded overtly making the girl laugh. Emmett smacked his shoulder but giggled along with Molly. 

Everyone would convene at the reunited lesbian’s home to trade all their presents in the morning, but they always picked one to open on Christmas Eve at Debs. The Fucked up Families tradition as Brian called it. Of course not when the kids were around.

“Here you go Jenny, Sweet heart, give that one to Daddy Ben.” The little girl dutifully took the present from Jen, and wobbled over to her second dad.

“Berre go ady!”

Ben Grinned kissing the little girl’s forehead.

“What about me!?” Michael asked teasing his little girl.

“No fowr ady!” She giggled as her father tickled her.

“Hunner sabe DENNY!” The little girl screeched and giggled until Hunter ‘saved’ her from her tickle monster father.

“Here you go, Uncle Mikey.” Gus said rolling his eyes at his sister.

Michael grinned taking the package seeing his present of the night was from Ben. “Thanks Gussy.”

Emmett smiled at Jen as she passed him his. “Oh I just love Christmas.” He said happily seeing his present was from Brian. “Look Brian from you.”

“Duh Emmett I brought it.”

Justin elbowed him. “Be nice.”

“That’s alright, Justin, he can’t hide his love from me.” Emmett said all proper. Justin grinned. Brian took his from Molly.

“Ah Ted. Is it Anthrax or did you splurge for cyanide?”

Ted grinned widely. “Well then it wouldn’t be a surprise. Ah Michael much safer than Brian’s.”

Michael grinned.

“Alright enough gabbing get to opening.” Debbie squawked sitting to open her gift. 

“What about me?” Justin squeaked realizing he was the only one without a gift. Emmett had to bite his tongue so hard. Brian was shocked he hadn’t spilled. He was the only one who knew. He’d mentioned over a year ago to Jen that he’d maybe want to marry Justin someday. He’d asked for permission then to which she’d hugged him and cried, but he’d waited long enough that he knew she was giving up hope.

“Brian didn’t you say you had it?” Lindsay asked all worry.

Brian put on his best guilty face. “I thought Jennifer got it?”

“No I thought you told me Debbie had it?”

Brian looked to Justin. Justin mustered a smile. “That’s ok.” 

It wasn’t ok. Brian knew it wasn’t. Justin was just slightly heart broken. It wasn’t the present it was just that he’d been left out. He offered his, knowing Justin wouldn’t take it. So much of his plan was based on how well he knew his lover.

“No Bri that’s yours.”

Everyone began offering up theirs. Deb was digging through the presents under her tree but all in vain since Brian had made sure they all were at Lindsay and Mel’s.

“It’s ok, really.” Justin said convincing everyone, but Brian. “That’s one more for me in the morning.”

Brian rubbed his shoulder. Even he felt bad and he knew what the guy was getting in less than ten minutes. Justin snuggled in to Brian’s shoulder, and decided just to enjoy watching everyone else. 

Everyone opened up with the normal murmurs of thanks and excitement until Emmett got to the signature Tiffany’s box. Brian heard the gasp and looked up waiting for Emmett to open the box. “Holy Shit!” The man screeched. “Oh my god, Brian!”

He rushed to Brian hugging him within an inch of his life.

“Christ Emmett!” Brian groaned as the man took out the watch and eagerly asked Ted to put it on him.

“You got Emmett Tiffany’s?” Debbie asked. Brian nodded. He actually had to know his whole weird family to get this perfect and everything was playing out wonderfully. Brian forgot Justin’s present and bought Emmett a 1500 dollar watch? The family was getting tense, and Brian could almost feel Justin’s hurt.

Justin felt like he’d cry. Brian spoiled his friends, sure, but why Tiffany’s? It was like he almost went out of his way to make sure Justin went empty handed, and Emmett got a beautiful piece of jewelry from one of the most expensive stores in Pittsburg.

“I did.” Brian said with a nod.

“What were you doing at Tiffany’s?”

“Getting Emmett a watch obviously.” Debbie muttered under her breath.

Gus and Jenny watched the adults worried about all the tension in the air.

Brian discreetly dug in his pocket. He’d taken the ring out of its box so he could do it with the most ease.

“Actually . . .” He said and paused dramatically as only he could. “I was there to get this . . .”

And there it was held up in front of Justin’s slightly glassy eyes. There was an audible gasp from the group around them, and Justin sat up glancing to Brian then back to the ring then back to Brian.

“What the fuck is that?” Justin exclaimed heart racing.

“Bubby.” Gus murmured, seemingly shocked with his father, he went unheard by the awestruck young man.

Brian laughed and looked at it like he’d never seen it then shoved it close to his lover’s face to get a better look. “I think it’s a ring.”

Justin studied the beautiful ring meant, obviously, for him. “What’s it for?” Justin whispered feeling his throat tighten. You could have heard a pin drop in that room.

“Christmas?” Brian asked.

Justin looked up. “Is that it?”

Brian pulled his lips in his mouth and shook his head. A happy sob came from Jen when it really set in what was going on. Debbie was in shock along with the rest of the room. Emmett sat grinning his best friends were getting married, AND he got a new watch.

“There’s another reason?” Justin was dying of suspense. Brian had to say it.

“Well I was kinda hoping you’d marry me too.” Brian whispered a small real smile on his lips.

That was all it took. The house was a roar of insanely dramatic people being insanely dramatic. There was sobbing, and laughing, and screaming, and whooping, and terrifying and exciting the kids, who’d scurried to their mommies at all the noise, all at once.

Justin heard none of it. He saw only Brian, the man he loved, the man who wanted to marry him.

“Really?” He sobbed.

Brian nodded.

“Yes! Yes, of course Brian, oh my god of course!” He sobbed hopping into his lover’s lap, and pressing their lips into a heart stopping kiss. 

“I knew!” Emmett sang somewhere in the far background as the two continued to kiss. “I knew, and I didn’t tell one person!”

Brian laughed into the kiss as they pulled apart, foreheads still touching. Justin followed laughing a teary watery laugh.

“Merry Christmas, Sunshine. I love you.” Brian whispered staring deep into blue eyes.

Justin smiled, pecking his lover lightly, feeling the beautiful ring slide onto his finger. “Merry Christmas, Bri. I love you too.”


End file.
